Potion Creation
The ability to create beverages that can result in magical effects. Variation of Powerful Objects, Magic and/or Alchemy. Also Called *Beverage Magic *Elixir Brewing *Magic Beverage Creation *Potion Making Alternate names for Potions *Elixir *Magic Concoction *Magic Beverage Capabilities User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. Applications *Make all kinds of concoctions from different ingredients *Make potions that can grant one special abilities. *Create healing potions. *Create potions that grants invisibility. *Create potions that can enhance one's natural abilities. *Make a sleeping potion. *Create powerful potions/poisons that can end one's life. *Make potions that can change one's appearance. *Create a potion to give non-human creatures humans traits *Create a potion to resurrect the recently dead. *Create potions that allow one to take the form of matter. *Potions can also be amplified for greater effect. Variations *Drug Usage *Powder Generation Associations *Can be achieved through the Mystic Arts. *Alchemy *Powerful Objects Limitations *Each effect may have a separate formula. *May require a laboratory/workshop and time. *May need special ingredients in order to create potions. *Effects of potions are temporary, unless they are specifically made to be permanent. *May require Spell Casting in order for the potion to take full effect. *May require training for certain potions. *Incorrect brewing may cause backfiring. Known Users * Hollo (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) * Doc Badam (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) * Wizards and Witches (Harry Potter series) * C. Micho (Cronicas de UP) * Witches (Charmed) * Magicians/Wizards/Witches (Legends) * Alchemists (Legends) * Ichiya (Fairy Tail); via Perfume * Byro (Edolas) (Fairy Tail) * The Dark Sage (Ninjutsu series) * Panoramix (Astérix) * Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) * Benny Weir (My Babysitter's a Vampire) * Grandma Weir (My Babysitter's a Vampire) Gallery File:Bubbling Potion.jpg|a potion Chuchu.png|Chu-Chu's (Legend of Zleda) are the basic ingredients needed to create various potions. Boko Baba.png|The Boko Baba plant (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), carries a Boko Baba Seed which can be brewed into making a health and magic replenishing potion in 4 are collected. Potion Red.png|Killing Red Chus will give you Red Chu Jelly that can be brewed into Red Potions (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) which can replenish one's health. Elixirsoup.png|The Elixir Soup (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) was given to Link by his grandmother. It restores health and magic, as well as double his attack power. Healing.jpg|Ichiya (Fairy Tail) uses his healing perfume. Severus Potions.jpg|Severus Snape(Harry Potter) was regarded as one of the most skilled potion-masters of his time. Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Article stubs Category:Generation Category:Manipulations Category:Object-based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers